treehousetvfandomcom-20200216-history
Wee 3
Wee 3 is a Canadian (now a Canadian-French-Latin American co-production), live-action television show produced by ''Corus Entertainment'', produced in association with ''Treehouse TV'' and distributed by Spectra International Distribution and ''Spectra Animation'', as it features three monsters named Bunwin, Pook, and Creakie. This series started on January 30th 2001, which ended in June 1st, 2002 and then returned from February 27th, 2004 to April 28th, 2004, produced by Corus Entertainment and Spectra Animation and reran the episodes on Treehouse TV until February 27th, 2011, and on its spinoff channel Treehouse Retro since February 28th, 2011. Plot Bunwin, Creakie and Pook are a trio of small intriguing monsters who emerge from the nooks and crannies of a young child's bedroom - but these miniature monsters only come out when the child is not around! Episodes Season 1 (January - March 2001) * Creakie's Birthday - Creakie gets his birthday surprise. * Pook's School - Pook starts a school. * Poouui! - There's a smell in the Wee 3 bedroom. * Home Sweet Home - The three have fun playing at home sweet home. * Frog and the Storm - Frog and the three play storm. * Close Call - The three play a game called Close Call. * Food Store - The three share by playing food store. * Hat Smasher - Each of the three admit their mistakes. * Treasure That Wasn't - The three play pirates to find a treasure which isn't. * Pet Snake - When the three play, they learn to include others. * Pook's Racecar - Pook plays racecars. * Bunwin Flies - Bunwin learns the way to fly in a lesson. * Little Rodeo - The three play Little Rodeos. * Tiger Tiger - The three are playing tigers together. * Three Captains - Playing captains. * Pookasaurus - Pook pretends to be a Pookasaurus, a purple dinosaur. * Always A Bridesmaid - The three act like bridesmaids. * Messy Tea - Messy tea means it's time to clean up! * Pet Games - The three make up pet minigames for the pets. * Cheep Come Home - Cheep Cheep comes home. * Cafe Pook - Pook pretends the bedroom is a cafe and learns about following rules. * Peacemaker Pook - Pook uses a peacemake to avoid conflict. * Seedling - The three take fair cooperation. * Camping With Bunwin - Bunwin wants to help Pook and Creakie to go camping. * Monster Blocks - The three fear monsters. * Tattletale - One of the three are telling lies and being a tattletale to each other. * Courageous Creakie - Creakie acts courageous and confronts his fears. * Broken Cheep - Cheep Cheep is broken and the three confess. * Buzzin Bee - The three deal ith their anger issues. * Fastest Bestest - The three all play like a fair team. * Wee Rock! - The three learn to make music like a band. Season 2 (2002) * My Fuzzy Valentine - Bunwin learns to let Pook and Creakie work at their own pace * Surprise Party - Pook learns that a lack of self-discipline can hurt others * All Knowing Fairy - Creakie learns to respect the other two. * Egg - Bunwin and Pook receive the respect of Creakie's as a pretend egg hatches. * Colour Me - The monsters tolerate their differences. * Tea Party - Creakie learns to try new things at other tea parties. * Secret Spy - Bunwin learns to set her limits. * Fancy Ladies - Pook learns why it's not okay to lie. * Double Twins - Pook is trying to copy Creakie. * King Creakie - Creakie learns to compromise as a pretend king. * Candy Competition - Creakie is a jealous monster over Pook and his pretend shop. * Magic Farm - Pook learns about why it's not okay to be selfish. * Roller Coaster - Creakie learns he needs to take turns fairly. * Bunny Ballet - Pook learns to adopt the others' abilities. * Pookerassic Park - The monsters overcome their fears of one of them getting eaten. * Better - The monsters learn empathy for one and another. * Talking Toy - Creakie and Bunwin start to learn about how Pook feels. * Deep Dark Woods - The monsters overcome their fears of abandonment. * Circus - Creakie learns to share. * Sleepless Sleepover - The monsters learn how to depend on each other. * Birthday Cake - Bunwin learns that friends are more important than toys. * Bay-cation over the Moon - All three monsters learn to appreciate their individual strengths from each. Season 3 (2004) # The Cottage - Bunwin pretends the toy bricks make a nice cottage for the monsters to stay./Dolly Dolly... - Pook reflects the look of Dolly. # Party Like It's 1983! - Creakie hosts a party and makes it feel like 1983./Bounce A Ball - The monsters pretend to bounce an invisible ball for their fun. # Hair Salon - Bunwin pretends the house is a hair salon./Pook Dollars - Pook pretends to save his very own allowance. # Four Square - Creakie gets the monsters to play Four Square with Brenda Murphy./The Boat Ride - The monsters pretend to play like sailors. # Ninjas - Bunwin pretends she's a ninja./The Block Tower - Pook makes a block tower for his friends. # Playtime - Creakie plays with Cheep Cheep./Celebration Time - The monsters celebrate the fun. # The Castle - Bunwin plays castles./Nurse Bunwin - Bunwin pretends to be a nurse. # Fishing with Creakie - Creakie goes fishing./One Potato, Two Onions - The monsters count up onions and potatoes. # The Interview - Bunwin makes an interview for Pook./Dolly Parties - Pook and Creakie celebrate a party with Dolly and Bunwin! # Cheep Cheep Comes To Town - Creakie brings Cheep Cheep to the bedroom./A Magical Racing Car - Bunwin plays around with Magic Racer. # Orphanage - Pook pretends to play Orphanage with his friends./Song & Dance - Creakie makes up a little song and a dance too. # School Tragedy - Bunwin makes a little school for the others./Paper Monsters - The monsters play with colored papers. # Two Toys - The monsters share Dolly and Cheep Cheep./Mother Moose - Bunwin pretends to be the "Mother Moose". # Volcano Alert - The monsters watch out to make it's sure they're safe from volcanos./Mysteries - Bunwin, Pook and Creakie have no type of idea which one of three stole Brenda Murphy's blow dryer. Characters * Bunwin - is an orange monster . Her home is the shelf drawer. Her favorite toy is Dolly * Pook - is a purple monster . His home is inside of the closet. His favorite toy is Magic Racer. * Creakie - is a blue monster. His home is underneath the bed. His favorite toy is Cheep Cheep Category:Shows Category:Television series by Spectra Animation Category:TV Show Category:Television programs featuring puppetry Category:Television series with live action and animation Category:Article stubs Category:Media Category:2001 Category:2002 Category:2004 Category:2011 Category:1999